Lovers In Japan
by Macy-Mae
Summary: When a girl figures out L's identity, he is more then shock. Now holding her captive, L's not sure what to do with her. Who is this strange girl? And can she help with the ever popular, Kira case?
1. Buses and Detectives

**A/N: A new story! Yay! Anyways, continue reading, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DeathNote...*tear***

Chapter 1

An unusual meeting

* * *

Untied shoes pounded down the asphalt, slugging amongst the road. They seemed to drag along, not willing to actually lift off the ground and keep a steady past. They were molded with dirt and earth; worn and tired, but had a slight feel to them. It was obvious these shoes had been kept for years.

The carrier of the shoes was hunched over, hands thrust into oversized pockets, and a simple lollipop dangling from its mouth. He was off in his own world, oblivious to the world around him, and only looking up on mere occasion. A jogger ran by him, took one look, and glanced away.

L Lawliet, that was his real name, though no one knew. No one except his caretaker, and loyal friend. He called himself Ryuzaki, and only showed his face on special occasion. He was the world's greatest detective, and he was only twenty-four. Looking at him, you would never believe this man could solve any case.

His hair was a dark black and unruly, sticking up in every direction. It hung around his face, and covered half of his eyes. His eyes matched his hair, a deep chocolate brown, and were set wide and alert. His skin was pale from lack of sun, and his lips were colored blue from his lollipop.

A white shirt covered his torso and hung limp around his body. Jeans, three sizes too big, hung from his waist, and bundled around his shoes. The pockets were filled to the brim with all sorts of candies, and the area around the knees was worn, and rugged.

Walking up the bus stop, L stopped, and leaned against the side wall of the building. If his deductions were right, the bus would come along within three minutes. He paused briefly and let his thoughts shift. He was slightly miffed at the fact Watari had all but pushed his out of the hotel, telling him to get some free time before he started the Kira case.

In his mind, he knew this would be almost the last time he would be out of his secret dwellings until he finished the case. He couldn't risk his face being seen by Kira, so he had to remain inside. His freedom was being pulled away as he began this case, but he didn't care. He never really went out anyways.

Two minutes and forty seconds passed by, and the big, grey bus pulled to a stop. The people that had been sitting at the bench stood up and jumped into the bus, leaving L to follow. He hopped onto the bus and threw some tokens into the slot. His black eyes shot up, looking for an empty seat.

Seeing none, but one seat in the middle, he had no choice but to sit down. As soon as he was placed on the seat, his legs were drawn up to his chest, and his hands rested on his knees. A few people around him took in his odd seating, raising an eyebrow. Ignoring their gazes, L stared straight ahead.

"Hello!"

L nearly jumped in surprise, biting down hard of his lollipop. It cracked in half and a rough piece slid down his throat, scratching the sides. His eyes watered from the itchiness and pain, and he swallowed once more, soothing his hoarse throat. Blinking a few times to rid the excess water, he turned his head to put a face to the voice that had just greeted him.

A female. His assumptions were right. He had deduced from the high pitched, B-toned voice that it was indeed a person within the feminine gender. The word had came out smoothly and perfectly, opposite of a rough, coarse voice that usually belong to men. He also speculated that she was rather young, around nineteen or twenty considering the light tone she used.

His judgment had been right. She was mere girl, hardly an adult, with a childish smile on her kind face. Her cheeks were a light rosy red blending in with her light auburn hair. Her cream-colored skin sparkled in the setting sun, making her seem angelic. Her eyes were almond-shaped with a beautiful twist at the end, proving her Japanese heritage and were a

Warm cinnamon color.

"Are you okay?" Her voice woke him out of his stupor. He had been to fascinate with examining her closely that he had forgotten she had even muttered a word to him. Breathing in quickly (which caused him to catch her scent), he found his mouth watering at the smell of sugar and icing.

"Excuse me?" He said, not understanding what she was asking of him. He wasn't all too good with social conversations.

"Well, you look a bit melancholy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She explained a gentle look in her eyes. L's face hardly changed as he calculated this girl's actions. She seemed as if she almost cared for him, which was thirty-four point five percent accurate, or she was trying to make small talk.

"Hmm, well I suppose my mental state has been decreasing in happiness for quite awhile, if that's what you were asking." L responded, speaking the truth. Even as he openly talked about his feelings, his face remained blank, hiding his true emotions.

"That's not good." The girl frowned.

"And why is that?" L asked, he had already made an assumption on what her next response would be, and was merely continuing this conversation to work on his judgment of human responses and nature. His hands gripped onto his knees a bit tighter as he waited for the pretty girl to answer.

"What's making you so sad?" She questioned, ignoring his own.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." L said quite seriously. The girl sat back and smiled as if he just proved her theories. L's lips turned down a bit as he watched her closely. For all he knew, she could be Kira, but for some reason she look awfully familiar.

The bus came to a stop, and passengers exited, including L. He paid the girl no attention he stepped off the bus, her last response of a good-bye forgotten and unheard. He didn't look back as he walked away, and he was sure he would never see her again. He walked down the street, his thoughts empty of her. She was just another thought lost in the memory of L Lawliet, world's greatest detective.

* * *

Ryuzaki snapped Matsuda's phone shut, and set it down on the desk, bringing his thumb back to his mouth. His eyes were wide with shock, but he couldn't say he was surprised. The task force stared at their leader with eyes full of anticipation and nervousness. Matsuda slipped his hand on the desk and grabbed the phone, shutting it off, and pushing it in his pocket.

"Yagami-san, there's no way of tracing a cell phone if it's turned off, is there?" Ryuzaki asked, breaking the silence.

"No…" Yagami answered, his voice laced with confusion. Ryuzaki remained silent for a second before explaining.

"When Raye Penber entered Japan, his fiancée was with him. She was staying with his in his hotel…" He said, "And the day after Penber died, she went missing."

"Anybody would get depressed if her fiancé died. You don't think…." Matsuda trailed off. He had interrupted Ryuzaki in the middle of his explanation, irritating him to no end. It was one of his pet peeves.

"She killed herself…" Aizawa spoke up from behind Matsuda.

"No, the Naomi Misora I knew had great inner strength, and was an excellent FBI agent." Ryuzaki reasoned, "I think she'd try to go after Kira."

A moment of silence took over the room before Ryuzaki started his explanation once more.

"She was with Raye Penber…She might have known something." Ryuzaki stopped for a moment, and thought, "Haley Belle was the first person to receive the file Penber called him minutes before that. Belle then sent Penber the file right away….So the one who wanted the file could have been Penber…that's very significant."

"Then there's his unusual behavior on the Yamanote Line, and now his fiancée has gone missing…" Ryuzaki finished.

"There's something there…" Aizawa said from beside Yagami.

"Here's what we do, we're narrowing our investigation down to those Raye Penber was probing before December nineteenth, when Kira started conducting tests on prisoners." Ryuzaki said, "That's very few people."

"However….since it's quite possible that Kira is one of them, calling them in for questioning is not going to work. It's too dangerous." Ryuzaki deducted.

"Our focus will be two NPA personnel, and their families. Pender reported there were, "No grounds for suspicion", for any of them, but, never-the-less, inside those two homes we will place secret cameras and listening devices."

The task force didn't respond well with Ryuzaki's plans, but in the end, it was agreed that the bugs would be placed inside the homes. The excitement wore down, and the rest of the day was spent in silence. Matsuda, not being able to follow anything, moved onto checking news reports on the television. Yagami and Ryuzaki sat at the small coffee table and thought up a plan to enter the videos in the house, and the other checked over paperwork.

Matsuda, growing bored of listening to the weatherman, flipped through the channels, stopping occasionally on one he found interest on. Stopping on channel fifty-four, the music center, a man's voice project through the speakers, making half the task force jump in surprise.

"And now, at the top of the week, I present Miyu-Chan and her new single, Mystery man."

The taping moved off the well-groomed man and onto a pretty, young girl. With auburn hair and brown eyes, the girl began singing, her voice floated into the big hotel room, and Matsuda paused on the channel.

_"You are that weird guy, oblivious to the stares.  
__That one guy who hasn't a care.  
__Your name?  
__That's the mystery.  
__No one has a clue,  
__except for me, and the fact,  
__I've fallen for you."_

Ryuzaki looked up at the lighted screen, and his eyes went wide.

"Matsuda! Turn that off!" Yagami shouted at the younger man. Ryuzaki held up a hand, quieting him down.

"Hold on, Matsuda-San." He said, staring at the screen. He had seen this girl before, he was sure of it. He frowned staring at the TV, thinking hard about where he had met her. Those eyes, those coffee eyes, he had seen them somewhere, looked into them. The singing girl went into the next verse, and his memories suddenly were sent back to him.

_"You pay me no attention,  
__As I talk to you on the bus.  
__You ignore my stares in your direction,  
__Now I'm making a fuss.__You did my no harm,  
__Yet I felt pain.__Your voice ran through me,  
__Like the blood in my veins."_

The bus! Now he remembered. That was the girl from the bus. She wrote a song about him? He was confused. She couldn't possibly know who he was, there was no way. He hadn't given out anything to even indicate his profession. He held his breath as she continued singing.

_"Oh, Mystery man, I've found you at last.  
__You're the detective, and I've fallen victim to you.  
__Oh, Mystery man, I know your name at last.  
__The beginning of love, with a sharp wit,__Y  
ou've taken thee."_

His mind worked fast, putting together the lyrics. "You're the detective, and I've fallen victim to you.", if that didn't prove his theories, the next part did, "I know your name at last, the beginning of love, with a sharp wit." the beginning of love. L. L was the first letter in love. She knew who he was…how was that possible?

_"Now I end my case, with one last thought:  
__We shall meet again, of that I'm sure.  
__Me and You, we're aren't that far,  
__Mystery Man, you know who you are."_

She was right, Ryuzaki knew. They would definitely meet again, and he knew who she was talking about. His face took on a cool manner, but on the inside, he was screaming. Who could she know who he was? It wasn't possible. He whipped out his cell phone, and punched speed dial.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Please kidnap Miyu-San, the teen idol, and hold her in captivity until I say otherwise." Ryuzaki spoke. Yagami's head shot up with mild anger in his eyes mixed with surprise.

"Understood, Ryuzaki." Watari responded, and with a good-bye, Ryuzaki shut the phone off. He placed it back in his pocket, and turned back towards the television. The face of Macy-Mae, the teen idol, stared back at him, a smile in her eyes. Her lips were turned up in a smirk, and Ryuzaki briefly wondered if she knew what he was doing at this moment. Shutting the TV off, he put his thumb in-between his teeth and looked at the task force.

Each face was filled with shock and confusion.

**A/N: Meh...its kinda short, sorry. **

**So did you like it?**

**Review please!**


	2. Old Memories

**A/N: OMG! I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. These last few weeks have been super busy for me, and I just now found time to write. I apologize greatly!**

**Well, here is another chapter(I know, finally, right!), and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Old Memories

* * *

Another day past and Ryuzaki found himself facing a big dilemma. The young idol, Miyu-san, knew his identity, and was currently being held captive. He was lost on what to do with her. He knew if he kept her locked up until the end of the case, the task force would start on outrage, not to mention that Miyu-san happened to be famous and would most likely have other people outside searching for her.

Ryuzaki frowned and gnawed on his thumb. He had actually considered killing her, it seemed like the only easy thing to do, but that was wrong. She hadn't committed a crime, actually, he had looked at her record as she was almost as clean as he was, with only mild car tickets. He let out a long sigh and pressed a button on his computer; he needed to figure out what do with her fast because they would soon have to switch hotels.

"Are you going to tell me how you found out my identity yet, Miyu-san?" Ryuzaki's distorted voice blasted through the speakers. The girl, once again, said nothing. Just sat there with a small smirk from under the blindfold. Her arms were strapped down to the wall, and her body was held with ropes. He groaned, irritated, this girl would not speak. He let go off the button as the task force walked in.

"The cameras are all set up, Ryuzaki." Chief Yagami said.

"Thank you, Yagami-san." Ryuzaki said, and pressed another button. The view of Miyu-san switched off and placed on it was the newly formed vision of Light's room. Everything was far to neat for this room to belong to a teenager, making Ryuzaki's opinion of Light believe he was far more mature then that of a teen.

Teenagers had always annoyed Ryuzaki with their hormones and adolescent behavior, though he was no better himself. He fully admitted that he was childish and had a strive to always be on the top. Those feelings led him to being the world's greatest detective, but he thrived to be better. Yagami-san sat in the chair next to him, and the other cops went off to search through other things.

They watched the blank screen for six more minutes until Light-san finally made it home. He rang the doorbell, and after someone failed to answer the door, he assumed no one was home and opened the door with his key. He slipped inside his house, and Ryuzaki took notice to everything about him, observing even his lithe movements.

"Light Yagami, according to the person who installed the cameras, he's checking if anyone goes into his room while he's gone. Other than that, he's room held nothing suspicious." Ryuzaki explained, "Let's move into his room. Switching to camera 85."

Light entered his room and plopped down on his bed, setting his bag next to him. Taking a deep breath, he laid down for a moment relaxing his muscles. He then proceeded to stand up and walk to his closet. He grabbed a clean jacket, and shrugged it on, before leaving his room again.

Before he left, he stopped to make sure his traps were set in place, and left the house, locking the door behind him. The Chief turned to Ryuzaki.

"So he is….I didn't realize he went to such lengths…might there be something in there that he wants nobody to see?" He said, voicing his thoughts.

"Well, considering he's seventeen, it isn't all that unusual. I've done it myself for no reason at all." Ryuzaki answered, keeping his eyes focused on the screen. After that the day passed on, a bit more exciting then the other. Another outrage occurred after discovering Light's porn stash. The Chief stayed the night watching the camera's with Ryuzaki, but finally went home in the morning. Ryuzaki switched of the camera viewing Light's empty bedroom, and switched back onto Miyu's.

After watching the pretty girl sleep for awhile, he decided to leave the room and go visit her. Entering the dark room, he moved over to her slouched form. As if not really being asleep, the young girl sat up. Ryuzaki watched as her eyes fluttered open from behind the blindfold, and waiting a bit to see if she noticed someone was in the room.

"I know you're here, L." She said. Ryuzaki nearly jumped at the sound of her hoarse voice. It was clear she hadn't used it in awhile.

"Hmm…Well, I must say, Miyu-san, you are very observant." Ryuzaki said. He grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off her. It was no use anyways, she knew who he was. She had seen him before. She blinked her amber eyes a few time, making the water slightly, before looking at L. He had forgotten how pretty those eyes were, not brown, yet not green. A perfect shade of hazel. Realizing what he just thought, he mentally berated himself.

"Aw, we meet again Mystery man." She said with a chuckled. Her voice had soothed out some, but still had a rough edge to it, "Mind taking these binds off?"

"I'm not sure if I should do that, Miyu-san." He said.

"Oh, come on. I'm not going to hurt you, L." She said.

"You shall not call me that, Miyu-san." He said, sternly, "You shall address me as Ryuzaki."

She chuckled, "As you wish, Ryuzaki-san."

"Good." He said, "Now, I have a few questions for you."

"Okay, but I'm not answering any of them until you untie me." She said, stubbornly. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, and started untying the binds. She was a petite girl and he could easily take her on if she chose to start something. Once he was done, the poor girl fell to her knees, her legs not quite ready to take on all her weight. Ryuzaki helped her up, grabbing her upper arm and yanking her ungracefully.

She was finally standing in front of him, reaching only to his lower chin, which was still pretty tall for a girl. Her hand ran through her oily hair, and she grimaced in disguise.

"Now we will begin our questioning." He said, but she disagreed once again.

"Not until after I get a shower." She said. Ryuzaki sighed, easily getting frustrated with the girl. She was stubborn, and so was he. It wasn't a good combination. He grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked on it. A shot of pain ran through his head, making it pound and he instantly regretted his actions.

"Fine." He said, leading her out of the room. They past several narrow hallways before Ryuzaki opened a door and walked into the extravagant room. Miyu-san was used to living like this, so she was not immediately impressed, but after seeing his computer room, her eyes shot open wide.

"Here, you may take a shower in that room." He said, pointing to another door, "I'll have Watari leave your clothes on the bed. Please hurry."

And without another word, he turned his back on her and sat on a computer chair, hoisting his legs up to his chest. Miyu stared at him for a moment, before walking into the room. She went straight for the bathroom and was soon under the warm water, washing the grease from her matted hair. As she took her shower, Ryuzaki who had remained in the other room, carefully watching the cameras that were placed in Light's room.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard the water shut off, and a blow-dryer replace the noise. He frowned at the loud noise, and dropped a bunch of sweets into his mouth. Awhile later, the noise ceased, and he heard the door open. He assumed she was getting dressed in the clothes Watari had confiscated from her house. It had previously been done when she was getting kidnapped, for Ryuzaki had already assumed she would be staying here for quite awhile.

Miyu-san walked into the room clad in a plain, form-fitting white t-shirt, and a pair of skin-tight jeans. Her feet were bare, and colored a dark red, contrasting with her cream skin. Her hair was dried and wavy, falling down her back. She looked nothing like she had on t.v the other night. Ryuzaki was surprised these were even the same people.

"Don't look so surprised." She said. Ryuzaki's face slipped back into expressionless, and turned back to the computers, not saying a word. He heard her slid into the seat next to him and watch the cameras along with him. He quickly shut them off and turned to her. Her face remained staring at the now black computer screens.

"I guess it's time for our little talk." She said. Ryuzaki didn't say anything but start with the first question.

"Who are you?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I thought that was pretty obvious." She said, "I'm Kita, Miyu."

"An Alias." Ryuzaki said, making the girl turn to him.

"An Alias." She repeated, "How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, besides the fact I'm the world's greatest detective," He said, making himself sound self-absorbed, "I researched you under the name 'Kita, Miyu', and besides the obvious pop-ups, nothing else showed. Also, by not denying that it was an alias proved my theory."

She looked at him closely for a second before telling him, "I guess, since I know your real identity, I'll give you a hint to mine."

"A hint?"

"Yes. Honestly L," She was speaking English now, "Don't you recognize me at all?"

Ryuzaki peered at her closely, confused at her statement. He thought back to places he would have met this girl while speaking the English language. Wammy House would've been the only place possibly for L hadn't shown himself to anyone except one person since he left the orphanage, excluding Watari, of course. He looked at her a bit closer, remembering those eyes. She looked so familiar. And then suddenly, it hit him.

"Mitsuki-san?" He questioned in disbelief, "Is it really you?"

She smiled, and relaxed in her chair. Ryuzaki remembered her now. Kimura, Mitsuki. When he first met her, he wasn't even sure she should have even been entered at the Wammy House. She was young, naïve, and of average intelligence. However, she was a musical genius, and for that reason, she brought upon great respect. Watari had been certain that she would go on to do great wonders, and apparently, she had.

The girl was always so open and nice, that she grew most popular amongst her peers. Ryuzaki had talked to her on occasion, for she would greet him and try to get the tiny boy to climb from his shell, however, she never achieved her goal. Ryuzaki had been an unemotional block, even then. When she turned fourteen, the time when most kids leave Wammy House, she was taken in by a music company, and no one ever saw her again.

"So you finally recognize me?" She smiled.

"How'd you recognize me? That day on the bus…"

"You haven't changed, L." She said, "Not one bit."

Ryuzaki let out a sigh, and bit on his thumb.

"Why are you here, Mitsuki-san?" He asked.

"Why else?" She said, sarcastically, "To help with the Kira case."

"You want to help?" He said, incredulously. She rolled her pretty eyes, and turned her petite nose up.

"Just because I wasn't the smartest kid, doesn't mean I can't help out!" She said, stubbornly. He laughed at her childish attitude that match with his own, and though he already knew the answer to her question, he decided to play with her.

"Yeah, you weren't the smartest kid." He said, "Actually, if my memory serves me correct, you were almost at the bottom of intelligence at Wammy House."

She scoffed and turned her eyes towards him in a menacing glare that made a chill run down Ryuzaki's back, "I was not!" She shouted, "I'll have you know that I was respectively placed somewhere in the middle!"

"Hmm…were you?" He said, pushing her buttons, "I thought you were only welcomed at Wammy's for you musical skills."

Mitsuki had to bit the inside of her cheek to stop from yelling at the witty detective.

"Besides, how do I know your not Kira?"

"Trust me, L Lawliet," She said, quite seriously, "If I were Kira, you'd be dead by now."

"L Lawliet?" He asked, "Since when do you know my full name?"

"Since the first time we met, L." She said with a small smirk.

Ryuzaki let out a small sigh and looked at the clock. The task force would be there soon, and he could tell he wouldn't get a reaction from Mitsuki-san anymore, seeing as how she figured him out. Grabbing a bar of chocolate, he smashed it with his teeth, and swallowed a chuck.

"Fine, then, Mitsuki-san." He said, "I give you permission to help with the Kira case."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter. I apologize again for the long wait, and trust me, the next one will come out much faster. Hopefully by Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave some reviews on your thought of it!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
